The Prince and the Gangsta
by kikkie
Summary: Another Matt Miller story of mine. this takes place in a different world as in Johnny alive, the twins are Saints and Matt and Asha are from a different planet. ( bad at Summary i know ) plz no bad comment! enjoy! pairs are Matt/femboss and Asha/Johnny
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and cloudy with only a small ray of moonlight seeping through a crack in the cloud. That small light was hitting one place. A window and behind that window was a boy. The boy sits on his window edge in his white PJ's waiting for someone. The door to the room opens reviling a beautiful woman wearing only black was holding two suitcases one blue and one red on her back was a gym bag. Next to her was a floating blue eyed Drone. She sets them done in his room and closes the door then locks it with a golden key with a star at the end. She turns to the boy with a sad look on her face then spook.  
It's time to go matt. Get dress!  
Okay Asha.  
Asha nods her head to the boy and smile. She grabs the blue suite case and puts it on his bed. She goes into his closest and chores and start packing the suitcase not even bothering to organize it. As she was packing the case Matt was able to change into a black pair of jeans with a white T-shirt. When she zips it shut a loud banging noise was heard on the other side of the door.  
We know you're in there matt! And you too Asha! A man says as he bangs the door. Asha rushed to the window and slides it open. She grabs their bags and throws them out the window. Matt climbs out first then Asha follows. They both jump off the roof and onto a soft but wet grass. The two and the drone then run into the deep dark forest. The man on the other side of the door finally breaks in. he sees the open window and looks out to watch them run.  
(_2 years later_)  
Asha and matt walks out of a Starbucks drinking coffee while enjoying the sounds of police men getting shot by men in Lou chadors costumes. The two avoid the fight by staying off the streets but that doesn't always help them. They are on their way to matt high/community college school. When they made it there people and kids was talking, smoking, drinking and just being stupid. Before Matt can even step foot on the grounds Asha stops him.  
She scratches her head before looking at him. Do you have everything you need for today?  
Matt just smiles. Yes! I'll be fine Asha.  
Asha returns his smiles with one of hers. Okay, I will be right here at 3 o'clock! Be safe and don't listen to anyone or go with any strangers or leave school grounds. Do I make myself clear?  
Crystal!  
Also if you bump into any trouble call CID.  
I know Asha! The two giggled a little before hugging and saying goodbye. She watches matt enter the school before she walks to work.  
( History class )  
Matt was sitting in the left hand side corner of the class room. He was in the back near the window. Since the class is small the teacher could pay attention to everyone but he never did. Instead he would only pay attention to one student and that was the sexy blonde in front of the class that always had a lollipop in her mouth. All the guys practically drool over her expect for matt. That would explain why he is the only one passing this class.  
The bell just rang teacher clears his throat and spoke. Copy key terms on pages 250-258. Everyone groans as they leave the class to go to their next class. Matt heads to the Math section of his school. Do to his test scores the school had to put him in junior grade level math which was no problem for him because he already knew this stuff! When he enter the class and took his seat he pulled out his sketch book and starts to doodle not noticing the teacher efforts to get a certain student Attention.  
Everyone! The teacher shouts to get everyone attention. Please open your text book to page-the teacher stops talking as a very pissed off HOT sexy girl came into the room. The teacher gulp in fear as the girl passed by her and walk to her seat. When she sits down she puts her head to the desk and falls asleep. As the teacher goes back to explaining the lesson matt starts drawing this girl. By the time class was over matt had finish drawing her. As he passes her to get to the exit he could have sworn she glanced at him. When he was outside the class he blush a little before run outside to meet up with Asha but she wasn't there. He then gets a text from her:  
Sry boss wants me to do work! Can u take the bus home?  
Matt texts her back: of course no prb!  
I will make it up to you! I promise -3- (- **she tried to make a kissing face XD** )  
Matt put his phone away and runs to the nearest bus stop. On his way he bumps into someone. He doesn't have time to stop because the bus was about to leave. He makes it on alright but drops one thing, his sketch book. And guess who picks it up?  
(Asha office)  
Asha puts her phone away before heading back into her boss office. Her boss is the owner of a small insurance firm and he was waiting on his biggest client who at the moment is 4 hours late. Her bosses name is Mr. Watsfire and he is a 50 year old with no family no self-respect and no hair. He was staring at his office phone waiting for his client. Asha clears her throat to get his Attention.  
Asha has he called yet?  
No sir.  
Shit! He's my biggest client…and my scariest too…DAMMIT! He bangs his desk and hits one of his pens causing it to burst ink at himself. Asha covers her face with her hand. Just then a lady comes into his office.  
Um sir, he's here! The moment she said that Mr. Watsfire jump out of his seat and runs into his office bathroom, leaving Asha alone in the office. She sighs before speaking:  
Bring him in.  
Yes ma'am! The woman says as she escorts the client into the office. The guy was large well build muscle young man in his mid-20s dressed mainly in purple. Asha forces a smile on her face.  
Please sit mister…  
Johnny Gat. He tells her as he takes a seat. Asha nods her head before walking towards the bathroom door. She bangs on it but there is no answer. She tries the handle and opens the door. It wasn't even lock. She looks inside to see an open window and a note on the toilet lid. She picks up the note.  
Asha I had to run some errands. Please go over Johnny expenses for me.  
Sincerely boss.  
Asha rubs her temple as she thinks of what to do. Not know that Johnny was heading for the door. When she heard the click of the door she rushes to stop him.  
Wait! Please mister Gat Mr. Watsfire is just feeling ill.  
Johnny turns to her. What kind of sickness causes a person to jump out of a fucking window?  
Stupidity….  
Whatever. He was about to leave but Asha grabs his wrist.  
You are 4 hours late and you have the nerve to leave the minute you arrive.  
And?  
And this is my money you playing with! Now unlike you who makes thousands an hour I make 10 and sometimes that 10 goes to 5 thanks to you and your friends STUPIDITTY and its pissing me off! So here is what we going to. I'm going to get my boss who at the moment is hiding in his car, you are going to sit down and wait.  
And what if I don't fucking want to?  
Then prepare for 5inch thin heel to stab you in the neck…..now, SEAT! Johnny did as told with a smirk on his face. Asha orders the front desk lady to get her boss. When he came into the room he orders Asha to get coffee for the two. When she was done Johnny was gone and her boss was panting and sweeting like a tired pig.  
What happened? Asha asks but her boss did not tell her. Instead he uses his hand to tell her to go home. Asha did as told and leaves the firm. When she walks into the parking lot it was pitch dark and the pimps and hos was outside doing their jobs. Asha took a deep sigh and started to walk home. Her house was a two hour walk from work and since the bus doesn't go by her job she had to walk home which was not easy in this city (**Especially if you're as hot and sexy as Asha but back to the point!**). But Asha needed to get home so she started to walk. As she walks she runs into some pimps offering her a job and drunks who wanting to pleasure her but she ignored them. As she walks home she gets the feeling someone watching her but she ignores the feeling. Its only when she nearby her home that the feeling goes away. Asha and Matt leave by the canal so it smells like a dump all the time do to their neighbors always dumbing trash in the water. When Asha enter the house all she notices was the kitchen light on. She walks there and see a plate of chicken and rice. On the side of the plate it reads:  
I went to bed early. I lost my sketch book so I'm kinda feeling down. Anyway here's dinner, I hope you like it.  
Love Matt  
_ Cheers!_

* * *

Kikkie: i am proud!

matt: make it stop pls!

kikkie: neva! i shall make millions of stories about you! * grabs Matt's left arm * come matt! let the journey begin! * jumps out the window with matt*

matt: O_O ASHA HELP ME!

Asha: plz R&R and no bad comments! I'M COMING MATT! * jumps out window to help Matt *


	2. Chapter 2

_BIP! BIP! BIP! _

Matt eyes opens to the sound of his annoying alarm clock known as CID his drone friend. He arose from his bed and tells CID to be quite. He then looks at his book bag that was hanging from the door knob of his bedroom bathroom. Gets up from his bed and heads towards the kitchen to make Asha coffee for work. When he was done he heads to her room to wake her up. He enters her room and finds her sleeping peaceful and soundly like a baby panda. She looks so pretty without her makeup on matt thought. He shakes her shoulder softly to wake her up. Asha pushes matt away.

5 more minutes mate! She asks him. Matt ignores her pleads and shakes her again only to have a pillow thrown at his face. After that matt leaves the room but come back in with his whistle. Asha falls out of bed but gets on her feet.

I'M UP! She shouts as she rubs her eyes. Matt rolls his eyes and gets ready for school. After an hour matt was down stairs by the front door waiting for Asha. When Asha was done with her coffee she headed for the front door. On her way out she patted CID head before leaving.

Goodbye CID! Be a good drone till we get back! Asha says before closing the door. As the two walk to the school matt kept looking down at his feet. He looks sad.

Is something the matter? Asha asks the boy.

Matt looks at her with a sad face. I was watching the news yesterday. Another boy was found dead in South Dakota. That makes 4 dead boys now.

Asha took a deep sigh. All we can do is pray for them matt.

Matt stops walking and looks straight at her face. I can't keep this up Asha!

Matt it's not your fault-NO!

It's not that!

Then what's the problem?

I want to explore the city. When matt tells her this she gave him a confused face.

Explore the city? Matt a boy just died and you want to go into the city!?

You don't understand!

What don't I understand!?

Matt starts to explain. Every day for the last two years now I have been going to school and home, that's it! I don't go to concerts, clothing stores, or even the park! I want to do something different!

Asha took a deep breath before she spoke. We can't do that matt.

Why not? Just once go out in the town and have fun!

Where is this all coming from matt?

Some kids invited me to a party…

A party? Where?

In the Saints penthouse. The minute matt said that Asha snaps.

No way! No way in hell!

Why not?

You want to go to a party with gangs!? You know how stupid you sound right now!? Matt was quite. The look on his face said it all. Asha was rubbing her forehead.

Matt I didn't mean to-I'm going to walk the rest of the way myself. He tells her before speed walking away from her. Asha watches him for a while before heading to work.

( school )

Matt was in his science class staring at down at his fully written essay on the periodic table. It was his assignment for the day and it only took 15 minutes to do out of 2 hours. Today was going a bit slower than usual for him. It is propyl because he didn't have his sketch book. He took a deep sigh and played with his pencil. It was only a few minute after he was done is when SHE barge into the room. The girl from his history class. But today she looks different. The first thing matt notice was she is wide awake! Normally she would sleep in every class they had. The second thing is she is nice to the teacher. But the last part kind of shock him a bit, she was in uniform ( I forgot to put that in ch1 my bad! ) and she looks so sexy in it. The mini plaid skirt she was wearing put all the girls to shame and her white top showed her gorgeous cleavage. At the moment she was talking to the teacher about something so everyone in the room starts to talk among themselves and to each other. Matt went back to his pencil. He stares at it then gets an idea. He looks around the class room to see if anyone watching him, nobody was looking his way.

Good! He thought. He puts the point of the pencil on the desk then let's go but the pencil does not fall instead it stands there on the tip. Matt watch's this with a smile on his face not realizing someone was watching him. it was only when the books slams right next to him is when the pencil fell and matt attention went to that person. It was HER and she was sitting right next to him! Everyone in the class goes back to work expect HER.

She looks at him and smiles. Hello matt.

Matt blushes a bit before speaking. Hello.

Cat got your tongue? She asks but doesn't get a response back from him. She just smiles and stares at him. She then goes into her book bag and pull out something that looks familiar…His sketch book.

That mine! He shouts at her. He reaches up to grab it but she sits on it.

Really? Because I found it lying on the street about to get run over by a trash truck.

Well thank you for saving it now can I have it back please!?

When class is over. She tells him. Matt just gives her a look, a look that said I have a bad feeling. After a very long wait class was over and the boss gave matt his sketch book back. She then escorts him out the room.

See you tomorrow! She gives him a wink before running off. Matt rolled his eyes and looks through his sketch book. Nothing looks different besides some pictures of Asha were missing! Matt just face palm.

I hope Asha day is better than mine.

( Asha )

Today was a terrible day at the Office for Asha. She at this moment she was standing in front of a building named The Saintsrant.

(Hour earlier)

Asha was called into her boss's office after doing some reports on their client Johnny Gat. When she entered her boss office he spoke:

Asha I am proud of you.

Asha cracks a small smile. Thank you sir.

In fact I'm so proud I'm going to give you a raise! He tells her. He gets up from his seat and walks up to her and gives her a hand shake and a kiss on the lips….kiss on the lips?! Asha pushes him off her and spits.

What the hell are you doing!? She asks him.

Kissing you! You really think you're getting that raise without giving me something in return?

Excuse me sir but I thought I got it for handling your clients for the last two year!?

Her boss laughed at her face. Sweaty you were just eye candy for me! Now you either quit or get on this desk for me. The choice is yours.

I quit you sick pig! And like that she storms out of his office. She grabs her purse as she leaves. Her boss shouts insults to her as she exits the building. Right after she exits the building she finding herself in a rut.

FUCK! She thought. How can I just quit like that? I need that job...no fuck that! Just find another job! It really shouldn't be that hard! Asha tells herself as she walks. Asha walks all over the city trying to find work but there are no opening jobs available plus she was lost because she never been to the part of steel port. Asha face palms then bumps into a woman wearing black causing her to fall down.

Oh I'm terribly sorry! Asha tells the woman in black as she helps her up. The woman just smiles.

It's okay no worries. The woman says to Asha.

Asha offers a hand to the woman. I'm Asha.

The woman accepts the hand shake. I'm Viola.

Viola could you tell me what street I am on?

Eastwick bullive vard.

Shit!

Is that a problem?

A little bit. You see the bus that takes me home doesn't go this route.

Oh I see. Kinda sucks for you.

I know and on top of that I got quit my job today.

Why?

My boss tried to have sex with me.

So this means you're out of a job?

Correct.

Hmmmm. Viola eyes scan Asha body then she smiles. I think I might be able to help you.

Asha gave the woman a questionable look. Help me?

Yes, you see I just open up a restaurant near this area and I need some waiters and waitresses.

Waitress….

And you look the part for what I'm looking for!

What are you looking for?

Pretty girls.

Asha stares at the woman for a few seconds before opening her mouth to say. Goodbye!

Wait! Viola grabs her wrist to stop her. Asha got out of her grip.

I'm so sorry Miss Viola but I think you're mistaking me for a striper or prostitute.

What gave you the appertain that I mistake you for a prostituted?

Maybe it's because you and your sister are known through the whole city as the owners of all the WHORE houses in steel port.

But the business I was speaking of early is not a whore house or a strip club.

Look I appreciate the offer but I'm not that type of girl. Asha was about to leave again but viola stops her.

Look if you ever change your mind here is my card. Viola puts a card in her hand then walks away. Asha looks down at the card then back up to see Viola but she was already gone. Asha was about to throw the card to the ground but her phone rang and she answered it.

Hello?

Asha, where are you? It was matt.

Oh I'm on Eastwick bullive vard. Why do you ask?

Schools over.

Asha rubs her forehead. I am so sorry matt.

No problem! I'll just walk home or take the bus! But my real question is did you get grocers?

Asha then face plam. No….I forgot.

Its okay, did that pig-boss of yours paid you yet?

Asha took a big gulp before she says: Yes! He did! In fact Matt go into my room and take 20$ from my jewel box and go buy a pizza!

Um….okay….Asha are you feeling alright?

I'm perfect! I will see you later matt! Bye! Asha hung up the phone.

SHIT! She thought. How can I just lie like that!? And to Matt of all people? Asha was having an argument in her head about what she had just done. After a few minutes of arguing she remembered the card in her hand. She un-crumbles it and reads:

The Saintsrant

* * *

**kikkie: what do you think?**

**Asha: i hate you.**

**Matt: it won't stop :'**

**kikkie: it will neva stop! *evil laugh * BWAAAHHHHAAAAAA!**

**Asha: -_- plz R&R and no bad comments plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kikkie: this story is kinda fun to make.

* * *

Asha enter Saintsrant, a restaurant own and created by the saints, when she got in the first thing she notices was the color purple! Blinking light, furniture, the walls and tables, even the bottle water was purple! Asha was about to leave until the lady from earlier approach her.

Excuse ma'am what are you doing in here? This place is not open to the public during the day. The woman tells her.

But Viola you told me to come here. Asha says getting a bit confused as to why Viola was telling her to get out. The lady in black then smiles at her.

Oh I am sorry. She says. My name is Kiki the woman you met earlier was my sister Viola. As you can see we are twins.

Oh! I thought for a second I was losing my mind! Asha giggles softly before speaking again. Um…. where is your sister? She told me that she has work for a woman like me.

Doing some errands. If you want I can sign you up for the job she offered.

Sure! Sign me up! Asha follows the woman into her office.

( matt )

Matt was leaving the school and on his way home when suddenly a bunch of kids purposely bumps into him. He falls to the ground and crushes his phone screen.

Dammit! He yells as he picks up his phone.

Oh dear! The girl of the group says. Little Mattie his phone! Oh no how will he ever call his one friend Asha?

Go away Darla! Matt tells her only to be pushed down by one of her goons. Darla is the dean daughter, caption of the school cheerleading team, little sister of the basketball team caption Quincy and football team quarter Samuel back and student body president but if there one thing Matt hated about her it was her fake English accent! Darla loves to make fun of British people calling them high class idiots! Nobody ever mess with her because they were too afraid to get kick out of school or have her two goons Kevin and Kenny beat them up. Darla a bitch to Matt and he hated her!

I saw you talking to that girl today. Darla says glaring down at the boy as if he was a bug that needed to be squished. Samuel likes her you know.

We were just talking, we weren't fucking. Matt tells her as he stands up and brushes himself off.

Darla slaps him across the face. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I SHOULD- you should what? Everyone attention went to the GIRL from the class room. She was standing right next to matt and nobody notice her until she spoke.

What would you do Darla? I'm curious, tell me? She says but Darla goes silent. Darla looks at matt.

We'll finish this another time! She tells him before storming off in a huff. Matt tries to walk away but the GIRL stops him.

No thank you? She asks him.

Thank you! Now please leave me alone! He tells her but she didn't listen to the last part because she was now following him.

What's your name again? She asks.

My name is Matt Miller.

Matt? Is that short for Matthew?

No it's just Matt.

Well matt I'm Scarlet but everyone calls me boss.

I know, you're the Boss of the 3rd street saints.

Oh so you do know me?

Who doesn't? Your picture is on almost every building, skyscraper and billboard in steel port. But my question is "why are you so interested in me"?

Because I like smart British boy that are smaller than me.

You're weird! Matt tells her.

Well if you don't like me…maybe I should use the Black Bible to make you fall in love with me. She tells him making matt stop walking.

How do you know about the Black Bible!?

I read about it in your sketch book….you're not from this planet….are you?

Matt looks down to his feet then back at her. Please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you.

Go on date with me and I promise I'll keep my mouth shut.

Matt had no other choice in this situation. Okay, where would you like to go?

Your house. She response.

( Asha )

Asha was in Kiki office looking over a contract she was about to sign. Everything seem okay expect for one thing that Asha had a problem with. On the bottom of the contract in fine print it says that if Asha signs this contract she will become 3rd street Saints property. Even though this part sounded bad the pay sound great! 200 an hour! She be making 54000 a month! With that in mind Asha signed away.

Great! Kiki says taking the contract. Welcome aboard Asha!

Thank you! So when do I start?

Tonight! Follow me! Kiki takes her into the dressing rooms where there are 6 girls each at a table just for them. The room was colorful with a big closet filled with exotic clothes. Kiki leads her to her dress own table. She then goes into the closet and pulls out a costume.

This just came in. wear it tonight! Viola tells her as hand her the bag filled with cloths she then walks over to one of the girl who were fixing their hair. Vicky here will be your mentor for the next few nights. Go to her if you need any help on anything. Viola then leaves the room.

Well then….lets have some fun.

( Matt )

Matt was at home staring down at the Black Bible. Next to him was Scarlet. The book was old and had rips and tears on the cover but the pages were still intact. The pages had some weird pictures on it but most of the writing was in English.

So….what can you do with these spells? Scarlet asks matt.

Many things. He answers as he turns the page. Something caught the Scarlet eye that made her stop matt page turning.

What's this? She asks. Matt looks at the page and blushes a bit.

It's a sex charm.

What does it do? Scarlet asks. Matt begins to read the summary of the spell.

This spell will make even the most stubborn females cock crazed sluts! Great for honeymoons or break up! Does that help? Matt asks.

It does! Mind giving me a demo?

NO!

Why not?

In case you don't understand this spell what it does is that it makes a female horny! If that not easy to understand then maybe we should move on to another spell.

Oh my god matt don't be a pussy! Just wavy your wand and do it!

I don't have a wand and I'm not a pussy!

Then come on! Lay it on me!

Matt sighs. Alright, but if start feeling a bit sleepy that a side effect. Matt points to her and his glow red for a second. Scarlet just stands there.

Is there supposed to be a wait?

Yes….wait are you wearing any diamonds?

Yea! Scarlet showed him her Diamond heart shaped ears. Is that a problem?

Yes, the spell reflex off the person. Take off your earing and we'll do this again. Scarlet sits in front of him and takes off her earrings. Matt tries the spell again but this time he pokes her on the head seeing if anything happens.

Anything? He asks only to get tackled by Scarlet in a heated kiss. SCARLET! OFF ME! He says through kisses but she doesn't stop. Her hand slides down into his pants and starts to message his pride. She giggles at his size.

Well matt it looks like you have more talent than I thought. She says before going back to kissing him. Matt struggles underneath her for a bit but then gives up and decides to let this happen.

Kikkie: i just notice something Kiki!

Kiki: what?

Kikkie: our names are almost the same! i mean the sound the same and if i take out one of my K and the E ours names would be the same

Kiki: um...okay...

Viola: R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday was a weird day for both Matt and Asha. Let's start with matt, he lost his virginity yesterday and woke up next to a sexy naked red head who is now his girlfriend. Luckily for him he was able to sneak out the house without CID or Asha noticing him. Right now he was in Scarlet car being driven to school. Now Asha night was weirder because all night she was in a French maid costume serving food and beer to drunk and stupid men. When she got home it was 4am in the morning and she was so tired she didn't even notice the purple car in her driveway. The job wasn't that hard and the pay was good but Asha might quit by the end of the year.

( matt )

Matt was in class drawing in his sketch book like usual and Scarlet was sitting next to him sleeping. When class was over Scarlet was the first to run out with matt being seconds behind her. The two ran to the theater with smiles on their faces. When they were there they took a seat near the front of the stage. Matt then pulls out the Black Bible from his book bag.

So Darla going to make a speech today, and the minute she steps to that podium I'll cast sexto on her. Matt says with an evil grin on his face.

What does that spell do? Scarlet asks.

It makes a person masturbate to the point of explosion.

Sounds humiliating!

Oh it will be! That bitch cross the line this morning! Call us fuck buddies on the school news! That bitch will pay!

Oh this should be fun! Scarlet says. The two waited an hour before students in the school started to fill the room. Once everyone was seated Darla walk on stage and stood in front of the microphone. She smiles and speaks:

Hello everyone! It's that time of year again….MIDTERMS! Everyone in the room groan. SHUT UP! Darla shouts into the microphone.

What a bitch! Scarlet says as she covers her ears as matt recites the spell on Darla. When he is was done Darla stops talking and looks at matt.

Remember everyone! Darla starts. We are America! We are better than Britain! We are-Darla stops. She looks down at her uniform and starts to tear it off till she is naked. She then sits on the floor of the stage and start fingering herself. As everyone gasps at what Darla is doing matt runs out the room.

( Matt )

Matt was on the school rooftop puking his guts out near the corner of the exit. When he was done he notice Scarlet sitting on the bench behind him holding the bible. He walks next to her and takes the bible out of her hands by force.

We should have never done that! Matt tells her. Scarlet just smiles at him.

She deserved it! Now, why don't we skip school today and go out into the town? She asks him. With all the commotion and craziness going on down stairs matt thought it be good away from all that, so he agreed to with her.

( later that day )

It was 7 o' clock and Asha was at home waiting on matt to arrive. Her new job starts at 9 but since she didn't have a car it was an hour walk there and she didn't want to leave the house without knowing if matt was safe or not. CID was watching T.V. in the living room.

Where is he? He's not answering his cell phone! Asha says as she looks through her phone for any messages matt might have left her.

You should calm down Asha. CID tells her. I have not sense any Sunsa Portals entering steel port.

Yes I know CID but there are other dangers out there besides the Sunsa. Also Matt-Asha stops talking when she heard the front door open. Both her and CID get up from the couch and see who it is. It was Matt and a red haired girl. CID floated away while Asha confronted the two.

Matt! Asha says as she hugs the boy. Matt who is this?

Oh! Matt looks at Scarlet with a small blush then back to Asha. This is Scarlet….my girlfriend.

Hi! Scarlet says with a huge smile on her face. You must Asha, matt older sister!

Indeed I am! And you must be the leader of the third street saints, am I wrong? She asks.

You're correct! Scarlet looks at her watch ( yes she has a watch! ) . I have to go, I promise to meet up with some friends! Bye Matt, bye Asha! She says before running out the front door in a hurry. The minute it closed Asha gave Matt an upset look.

I'm so sorry I'm late Asha! Scarlet and I were talking in the park or hours that we lost track of time. Matt tells her.

Asha crosses her arms and sighs. Just don't let it happen again Matt…..i have to go to work soon.

This late? He says.

Oh…I forgot to tell you.

Tell me what?

I have a new job.

What happen to your old one?

Let's just say…my boss wanted more from me…more from in between my legs…

Oh! Matt says looking down in disguise. THAT PIG!

I know matt…he was a big pig!

So what is your new job?

I work at a restaurant called Saintsrant as a waitress.

Okay, is the pay okay?

It's great! But there one thing that is…um…

What is that?

I have to wear exotic costumes.

What?

I have to wear exotic things matt! Like lingerie or Bikinis!

Matt just stared at her. He didn't really know how to respond to this considering it would be awesome to see Asha in a bikini but matt always kept those thoughts to himself.

Asha I'm okay with whatever job you get. As long as you're not prostitute or a stripper were okay. Matt tells her.

Great, because I need to go to work! Asha grabs her bags and head towards the door. Be good Matt! Don't stay up late! She then leaves the house. Matt just smiles before heading to the living room to watch T.V.

( 3 months later )

Asha was in her dressing room talking to two of her employs, Vicky and Mina. Vicky was a small breast red head that was bit chubby but not fat. She had hassle colored eyes and a beauty mark above her right eye. Unlike most of the girls working there Vicky was the less attractive one. Mina on the other hand was known for her big ass and big red lips. Mina was so beautiful all the girls had given her a nickname, spicy Chocolate because of her lip gloss was spicy flavored and she was the only black girl working there. The two were both dress up in lingerie costumes. It was 23 minutes before their lunch break was over and the girls were enjoy each other company rather than eating the food being cooked in the kitchen.

So guess what I heard today! Vicky says with a grin on her pretty face.

What is it? Asha asks.

The TOP saints are going to come here tomorrow! She says with a giggle.

There she goes again. Mina says.

Top saints? You mean Shaundi, Pierce and Johnny? Asha asks.

YES! There coming tomorrow to celebrate Johnny Gat birthday! Vicky makes a squeal noise. I'm finally going to meet them!

Cool yourself girl! Mina says. They are your bosses. You don't want to do anything stupid.

Like what!? Vicky asks.

Remember the time you tackled Burt Reynolds to the floor because you want an autograph. Mina says reminding the red head of that day when Burt Reynolds came to their restaurant for some takeout food.

My bad…Vicky says. Asha and Mina giggle at the poor girl but their giggles stop when one of their employs entered the room. It was Bella!

Oh shit! Vicky says under her breath. Bella was the top waitress at the restaurant and also the bitch of the employs. She was employ of the month each month but not because of her good work but because of her sneaky ways. She would always ruin everyone order in ( when a waiter takes a person order they would put the order into a computer, the computer then scans the paper and sends a message to the chief. Some restaurants have these. ) and then make the person get into trouble. She also ruined Asha favorite costume by dumping Clorox, making it fall apart when she put it one. Another thing about Bella was that she looks just like Jessica Rabbit but with a black dress and blonde hair. She was also the singer at the restaurant and the most beloved employ by her boss Kiki.

Hello girls, what are you doing in here? She asks.

Talking on our break. What do you want? Mina asks.

Well I'm here to let you know that Kiki has given me the privilege of being the Saints host tomorrow night! Bella says giving Vicky a smile. I guess she doesn't want anyone FAT hurting their eyes. Vicky looks down to the ground with a frown.

She not fat! She "**chubby cute**"! Asha says making Vicky smile again.

And she my bitch so you better stop talking down on her, HO! Mina warns Bella.

Okay neggrasa! Bella says making Mina get up from her seat.

Bitch what you call me?! I will beat your fake blonde ass to the motherfucking-ENOUGH! Asha shouts making Mina sit down again. Asha then turns to Bella.

We were having a nice discussing. Please leave or I will report you to Zimos. And unlike the twins he does hit women. Asha threaten her. Bella just rolled her eyes and left. Asha then turns to her friends.

Well then….anyone in the mood for pizza?

( the next day )

Matt and Asha were both at home getting ready to go out or morally go to the restaurant. Matt was invited by the boss and her friends to celebrate Johnny birthday at the restaurant and since it was at the place Asha works she let him go. As they headed out the door CID was recharging and scanning the area to have notice them leaving. As they walk to the restaurant Asha started to smile.

What are you smiling about? Matt asks.

I'm just happy you know. She answered.

Happy about what?

You and I. we've been through a lot these past years and I'm proud to have watched you've grown into a healthy, respectively young man. I'm also glad about my new job because I don't have to worry about the landlord kicking us out every two months. Asha says as she walks. I'm also glad that you found a girl to date. Unlike me who is….you know.

You shouldn't let that stop you from getting a boyfriend! Matt tells her.

I know, but come on matt let's be honest! What if he doesn't to be with an Alien?

Then kick him in the nuts! Matt tells her making them both laugh.

( dressing room )

Asha was stuffing her hair into her hat. Today she decided to dress up as the main girl from Moulin rouge diamond costume and she looks great in it. Outside of the dressing room was Matt sitting at the VIP table with the 3rd street Saints. Matt was talking to Shaundi about how to hack into google using certain words on google search. Everything was going swell until Bella stormed into the dressing room in anger.

I'm not going out there! She screams making all the girls turn to her.

What's wrong? Asha asks.

THIS! Bella points to her nose. On the tip of her nose was a extremely small pimple that look more like a red spot on her nose if it was look far away.

A pimple? Asha says in disbelief. You're not going out there because of that?

Bella grunts at Asha then storms into her personally dress room. Vicky gets up from her chair and stares at Bella door in fear.

Oh shit were screwed! Vicky says in fear.

Why is that? Mina asks.

Because the last time this happened Bella convince the twins to fire a bunch of girls! Why do you think the twins were looking for girls 4 months ago!? Vicky explains. Mina walks up to the door and bangs on it.

BITCH YOU BETTER GET ON OUT HERE AND SURVE THESE PEOPLE! Mina shouts but no answer came from the other side of the door.

We. are. Fuck. Vicky says. Asha just rolls her eyes and gets her waiter note pad.

If she is not going to serve them then I will. Problem solved! Asha was about to leave until Vicky stops her.

Listen to me Asha; these guys are not our normal customers. If they smack you on the ass PLEASE DON'T SLAP THEM BACK!

Alright! Don't worry I got this! She tells Vicky before leaving the dressing room.

( matt )

Matt and the other saints were wondering where their waitress was expect for Johnny. He was enjoy his beer.

So Johnny, I hear you kill people for fun. Matt says.

Only when they deserve it. He responds.

I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you Johnny. Matt says but Johnny pats him on the back.

It's alright kid! Besides I wanted to ask you something. Johnny goes into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and hands it to matt. Matt looks at the paper and gasps.

Why do you have one of my drawings of my sister? Matt asks.

So you know her?

Yes I do she my sister!

You rang!? Asha says making everyone look up at her.

Hello my name is Asha and I will be your waiter today! May I take your order? She says with a fake smile on her face. Scarlet starts them off.

Yea I like a bloody burger with onion rings and a root beer. She says.

I'll have honey mustard salad with a sprite. Shaundi orders.

I'll take the chicken fingers with French fries and a Saints flow. Pierce says ( I'm sorry I had too lol )

I will have the Crab legs special with a coke. Johnny orders.

And you Matt? Asha asks.

I'll have the fettuccine with crab meat instead of mushrooms. And I'll take water. He says. Everyone gave Asha their menus, she then walks away to put the orders in. Matt then looks back at Johnny.

Johnny she not looking for a boyfriend right now. Matt tells him.

Why not?

Because she working on her music career….Matt saying the first thing that came into his mind.

**A singer?**

Yes! In fact she so busy on righting music she does not have time for a boyfriend.

Well if that the case bring her on stage and let's hear her sing! Maybe we could a record deal! The boss says.

Okay…Matt said before he got up and went to get Asha who was cleaning a table. When matt told her what he did she nearly freak out.

Why the hell would you tell them that!? Asha nearly shouted at the boy but still holding her anger.

I panicked! Besides you can sing so what the big deal?

The big deal is if I screw up I won't be the only that falls!

Then you might as well sing! Come on Asha! Sing like you did before we had to leave home! You have a beautiful voice don't hide it from the world! Matt tells her as he remembers all the good days when Asha song for him and his family just for fun.

I'm going to cut off your allowance for a month after this. She tells him. Give me your Phone, I think I left one of my tunes on there. She says as matt gives her his phone. She then goes to the DJ as matt heads back to the table.

You all are in for a good treat! Matt says with happiness in his voice.

Better be good! Shaundi says underneath her breath. The light with Dim as Asha walks up on stage. She takes a breath and signs the DJ to start the music. Asha starts singing.

( Applause )

_ I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

_To crash the critic saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"_

_If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear_

_Being away from you; I found the vein, put it in here_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_(Make it real loud)_

_Give me that thing that I love_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_(Make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_I've overheard your theory_

_"Nostalgia's for geeks"_

_I guess sir, if you say so_

_Some of us just like to read_

_One second I'm a kunst_

_Then suddenly the kunst is me_

_Pop culture was in art_

_Now, art's in pop culture in me_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_(Make it real loud)_

_Give me that thing that I love_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_(Make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Touch, touch_

_Touch, touch, now_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_(Make it real loud)_

_Give me that thing that I love_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_(Make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_A-R-T-P-O-P_

( such a great song by Lady Gaga! I give it 5/5 stars! And yes Asha can sing! She beautiful and strong! She must and will sing in my stories! )

When Asha stop everyone cheered for her including the saints. Asha took a couple of bows before walking off the stage to be greeted by her best friends/employs. When she was done talking to them she walks over to the saints holding a piece of paper and a pen.

Can you sign this for me? My friend too shy to come over and ask herself. Asha says. The saints signs their names onto it. When they were done Johnny gave it to her and cut his index finger on the paper.

Ow, paper cut! That never happened before. Johnny says as he watches the blood drip to the floor. Asha, without thinking, took his hand and put his finger in her mouth.

The hell Asha! Matt shouts at her. Asha snaps back into reality and sees what she is doing. She takes his finger out of her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Matt jumps out of his seat and chases after her. Johnny looks at his finger.

My cut gone! He says noticing the line of the cut is no longer there.

( bathroom )

Asha was by the sink washing her mouth out with the soap and water. When she looks at the mirror matt was behind her. He looked scared.

What's wrong? She asks facing him.

You're peeling! He says.

What? She asks. She looks over her shoulder and sees a patch of skin handing off her back revealing her true skin color. She then looks back at Matt with wide open eyes.

This never happened to me before! Matt what do I do!? She asks.

We need to go home! Maybe CID will know what to do! He tells her. The two walk out of the bathroom. Matt went off to the Saints while Asha went back to the dressing room to get her things. She then Asks Mina to deliver the Saints food to them. Matt said goodbye to his girlfriend and new friends before leaving.

Matt why are you leaving? Scarlet asks.

Family problems love! I'll call you tomorrow. He tells her. He then heads out side with Asha and the two them notice people running away from their direction. Before they could react Matt starts to float into the air. Asha grabs him but she too lifted up. She looks up and sees a giant black ship taken them into the sky. They floated upwards for a while before stopping in mid-air. Something started to pull Asha down and Matt up.

Matt! Asha shouts. Matt hold onto me! She tells him but his hand slips away. He floats up while she falls to the ground. Luckily for her Johnny catches her no problem. Asha gets out of his hold and runs after the ship but it's too late. The ship has disappeared above the clouds. Asha falls to her knees and starts to cry.

Matt…Matt I'm so sorry…

* * *

**Kikkie: CH 4 DONE!**

**matt: why am i always the damsel in distress?**

**Kikkie: because Shaundi not that important!**

**Shaundi: WHAT!?**

**Asha: R&R and no bad comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously….

Matt! Asha shouts. Matt hold onto me! She tells him but his hand slips away. He floats up while she falls to the ground. Luckily for her Johnny catches her no problem. Asha gets out of his hold and runs after the ship but it's too late. The ship has disappeared above the clouds. Asha falls to her knees and starts to cry.

Matt…Matt I'm so sorry…

And so it continues….

Asha was running as fast as she could towards her house. Behind her were Scarlet and her crew in one of their cars driving behind her. When Asha made it home she was greeted by CID at the front door.

Asha I have-I know CID! Asha says moving past the drone. CID I need you lock on to Matt phone! See how far he is from earth. She tells him as she runs up the stairs to her room and starts to strip.

I already did. He says with blink of his one eye. Matt has not left earth orbit yet.

He hasn't!? She asks as she puts on her silver suit.

No, the ship the Sunsa ship is a cargo ship. Cargo ship takes 6-7 hours to leave a planet orbit.

A cargo ship? What is a cargo ship doing here?

I do not know. Maybe it is dropping something off? CID says sarcastically. Asha makes a pfft noise as she puts on her shoes. She runs into matt room and pull out a large gym bag from under his bed. She then goes back into her room and starts packing the bag with items and her favorite gun: a M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle.

Do you know how I can get to him?

A plane.

Funny CID! Now tell me how to- Asha is stop by loud banging at the front door.

ASHA! Asha runs down the stairs and opens the door to see Scarlet and her friends.

Scarlet now is not the time. Asha was about to close the door until Scarlet pulled out the **Black Bible** from her bag. Asha eyes widen in fear.

I can help you. Scarlet says.

( The Saints airplane )

The saints were flying in the air towards the tallest building in steel port. On the way Asha explained everything to them about her and Matt and how they left their planet but Pierce still didn't believe her. Plus he was getting a little crept out about CID driving his girlfriend plane.

So let me get this straight. Pierce says. You and matt are from a planet called Celesta and matt was the prince of the planet.

Yes that's right! Asha answered.

And you and left why? He asks making Asha face palm.

Because matt's uncle Apollyon was going to Kill matt if we didn't leave! She says.

Okay but how does matt have powers again?

Because the royal family are descents from Gods!

No offence Asha. Scarlet starts. But if Matt is this holy prince of good magic how come he has a spell book called the Black Bible?

Because we don't know where the location of the White Bible. Asha answers as she sighs. Look can we talk about this after we get matt!

Alright! But after this you take me to your ship! Scarlet's says.

DEAL! Asha says rolling her eyes.

We are here. Please be carefully when you jump off Asha. CID says. Asha nods to him before following Scarlet to the door. Scarlet opens the plane door and looks down only to see bright light coming from the streets of steel port.

Why do I agree to this shit! Scarlet says before jumping off. Before she could even touch the string to here parachute her feet hit something metal. She looks down and sees she is standing in the air or morally on something invisible. Asha lands next to her while the other three lands in front of her.

An invisible ship…cool! Scarlet says. Asha goes into her gym bags and pulls out a tube of lipstick.

Lipstick? Johnny says as he watches Asha put on some making her lips shiny brown.

Yep! She says. She then draws a circle on the ship.

What's that supposed to do? Shaundi asks. Asha does an axe kick to the ground of the circle making a large piece of metal go done.

I made a door! Asha says before jumping down. The others follow.

( inside the ship )

The Saints and Asha were slowing walking around the ship and so far they ran into little groups of enemies and easily killed them off. They were getting closer to Matt. Asha had a bad feeling about this but she kept going to where matt was being held up. They went two stair feet down before entering the prison room. There was only one cell that held one person…Matt. matt was lying on the ground not moving.

Matt! Asha shouts. She runs up to his bars and reaches out to his body but could not touch him. Shaundi shoots the lock making the bars doors open. Asha and Scarlet both run to his body.

Matt! Matt please wake up! Asha shakes his body but he doesn't even flinch. Scarlet feels his pulse.

He's still alive! Scarlet says.

He won't wake up! Asha says.

Try this! Shaundi slaps the boy making him open his eyes.

OWWWWWW! Matt says as he grabs his cheek in pain. Who did that!?

Shaundi. Johnny says.

Are you alright matt? Asha asks.

Yes and no! He says.

Yes and no? Scarlet's asks.

Okay good news, Apollyon still thinks I'm dead! Matt says. Bad news,** Zed** on the ship.

Zed? Johnny asks. Zed as in rocker from beyond the grave?

Zed as in the Zombie maker!? Scarlet says in fear. Asha gives Johnny a look.

How do you know about Zed? She asks but Johnny didn't respond to her question.

We need to kill Zed and drive this ship into the ocean so that the gases don't get to the people of steelport! Matt says as he gets up. He takes the gym bag from Asha.

Follow me! I know where the elevator is, it will take us to Zed floor! Matt says.

Wait there's an elevator here and we had to walk down a fleet of stairs! Pierce says in anger.

( Zed floor )

When the elevator doors opened the group was greeted a flying letter A. luckily for all of them they have great reflexes and was able to move out the way as quick as possible and out the elevator.

The fuck was that! Scarlet asks.

Black magic! Matt says as he points to the one and only Zed.

Welcome to the MOSH PIT, you monster-hunting fuck face! Zed tells matt.

Is that what this ship is called? Asha says giving the boy a nasty look.

How are you alive Zed!? Last time I remember it I slash your body in two! Matt shouts.

Apollyon brought me back! Along with the other Dark Purveyors! Zed shouts. Both Asha and Matt at him with a shock.

That not possible! I killed all of you! Matt shouts.

Enough talk! Johnny says. Let's kill this asshole! He points his gun and starts shooting at Zed. Asha, pierce, Scarlet and Shaundi do the same but their bullets did nothing to him. Zed looks up at them and pulls out a golden tall microphone and shouts out words towards them.

"COCKSUCKERS!" Zed shouts making them all fly to the wall and land on the ground hard expect for matt. When Zed looks up from his microphone the first thing he saw was a chainsaw going into his head.

Your magic doesn't work on me remember! Matt shouts as he pushes the chainsaw to Zed waist then takes it out and backs away a little from Zed. Zed hands put the two pieces of Zed falling flesh back together. He then spites blood on at Matt face.

"You think that hurts me?! I just jizzed a little!" Zed yells at matt before he pushes matt to the ground. And jumps up on a giant microphone box that nearly smashed matt. Good thing matt has good reflexes because he moved just in time not to be squashed like a bug.

"London is calling, and they say you're a Faggot!" he shouts at matt from above.

Go to hell you My Chemical Romance wannabe! Matt shouts back at him as he starts chain sawing through Zed giant microphone.

Fuck up that stupid microphone box, Matt! Scarlet cheers on her boyfriend from afar. Zed looks at her and shouts:

**"Eat my mohawk, you Barbie-looking/dirty slut!"**

**"Watch your mouth, dickweed!"** Matt shouts before kicking the giant microphone down with one kick causing Zed to fall to the ground. Matt then puts his chainsaw almost through Zed waist before zed pushed him away from him.

"Ooh, that one...actually hurt a little, you British bitch!" Zed shouts. Matt gives him a small evil smile before giving the final blow, only to be push back by one of Zed illusion letters. When matt got to his feet he was greeted by thousands of letters. Matt started doing back flips and side flips to avoid them. The saints on the other hand were just running around to avoid them.

**"FUCKING GIANT LETTER BULLSHIT!"** Johnny shouts as he runs away from the letters. Zed stops because he was out of breathe. Before he could even catch his breathe again matt was right there chain sawing him from his crotch all the way above his head. Zed falls to the grown and looks up at Matt as he starts decaying away.

"Oh, fuck! OH! I'm not done screamin' yet! OH, this really fuckin' hurts, man! OH!" Zed shouts to matt. He looks up at matt blood covered face and sees something that he never thought he see again.

I knew it! Zed says as he laughs. Those eyes! **Those blood red eyes**! Ha! You're just like her! You crazy motherfuck! Zed says before he turns to ashes.

Like mother like son I guess. Matt says before he faints.

* * *

Kikkie: that was fun to make!

Matt: i enjoyed this chapter! i was a badass!

Johnny: good for you kid! you finally grown some balls.

Matt:thank you Johnny.

Kikkie: btw Zed is from the game Lollipop Chainsaw! i do **NOT** own ( **by own i mean property rights or and creation of the games** ) that game nor the Saints row.

Asha: plz R&R and no bad comments plz.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt eyes opens to a familiar surroundings. He was on the La Muse ( I name the ship after my fav space ship anime series Kiddy grade! ). He was in the gaming room wearing his blue space suit and was lying on the pooling table of the gaming room. When got up from the table he could hear screaming from Asha coming from the storage room. Matt hops off the table and runs to the storage area to see Asha arguing with a red head girl.

Asha! Matt shouts as he jumps over the rail and lands in front of her and the red head.

Asha who is this?

Her name Kinzie! A voice from behind matt says. Matt turns around and sees a group of pissed off saints. Almost all of the Saints were there expect for Zimos and Angel. They were all wearing blue suits of their own. Matt looks back at Asha with a worried face.

Asha what happened? Matt asks only to have Kinzie answer.

Earth is gone! Kinzie says.

What? Matt asks again.

IT'S GONE! BLOWN UP! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! Kinzie shouts before she punches matt. Asha slaps Kinzie away but also gets restrained by Ogla.

Let me go! I'm warning I can give you pain like you never imagine. Asha shouts as she struggles to get out of his grip but fails to.

Let her go NOW! Matt orders. Ogla sets Asha down to her feet. Matt then turns to the other saints.

I'm sorry! I really am!

Sorry not going to bring the earth back, kid. Viola says.

No…but the White Bible might! Asha says as she gets to her feet.

The White Bible? Scarlet asks.

The White Bible has the power to bring anything back to life! It can even rewind time! Matt says.

Where's the Bible?

On my home planet….which is 5 months from here.

What!? Pierce says. Don't we have hyper drive on this ship or something!?

This ship is morally a house ship not a battle ship! Asha says. Matt gets a pulp ( or an idea. You know in cartoons when a character gets an idea a pulp is over their head ).

Why don't you guys help me get my throne back!

What's in it for us? Shaundi asks.

I will not only bring the earth back but I will allow your media into my planet! Saints flow will be in every Celestan house! Matt says with a happy tone of voice.

DEAL! Scarlet and Pierce says.

Oh perfect! If it wasn't bad enough that 8% of our planet population is male! Asha says.

8%! Viola says in shock. How many lives inhabit your planet?

18 million! Asha answers.

And 85% are female!? AND MATTS THE PRINCE!? Kinzie says in shock. Dude your living every teen boy dream!

Speaking of prince, can you explain the whole story to us? Scarlet asks.

Oh sure! Matt says. _I was born and raised on a planet called Celesta. Celesta is known as healthier earth. When I was 7 a weird plague started to go around my planet and others. The weird thing is it only targeted males. So when I was 8 my father died of this disease. I survived because my mother was able to create a cure and vaccine before the disease left the planet but it took a toll on my planet because we don't have that many males to create life. Plus the males we did have kept getting girls pregnant with more girls. So my mother_-Matt! Scarlet stops him.

Matt I don't want intrude on your life story but can we get to the important part? Scarlet asks.

Oh I was just getting there!

Then continue please!

Matt continues. _My mother was going to issue a project called mix. You see she was going to send a group of women to earth to mate with males then bring them back to our planet. The plan was great in my opinion but my uncle had other thought. Matt goes quiet for a while before speaking again. He killed my mom and took her throne but he can't control my kingdom for long without powers._

Wait! Johnny interrupts. If he's your uncle why doesn't he have powers himself?

Because his uncle is the brother of his father. They both were humans. Now let the boy continue. Asha says getting a grunt noise from Johnny.

Long story short! Matt says. Asha and I realized that he needed me so I left my planet for earth. Any question? Everyone raises their hand.

If the question involves the female of the planet he is not going to answer that! Asha barks at them making everyone hand goes down expect for Kinzie's.

Yes Kinzie?

Are your people skinned? She asks.

No, we look just like humans but healthier. Why? matt says.

Because Asha cheek is purple. Kinzie says as she points to Asha face. Asha gets up from her seat and goes to another room. 5 seconds later everyone hears her scream:

I'M PEELING!

Is she okay? Pierce asks.

Uh…..Matt mutters.

What's wrong with her? Kikkie asks.

Remember how I said that there are other planets out there? Matt says. Well Asha from a now destroyed planet called Liliorum. The planet was destroyed when the Zin decided to destroy their sun ultimately destroying the planet. Asha survived because she was with an army fleet at the time.

Poor girl. Shaundi says.

It is. Matt says. When the army ship came to our planet my mom welcome them but it was also around the same time of the disease. They all started to die out expect for Asha. Now Asha the only remain female of the Lilium species.

Okay so why is her face peeling off? Scarlet asks.

Because I don't look like you! Asha says as she can out of the bathroom with a strange spray can in her hands.

With you pretty hair and rosy cheeks! Asha says as she sprays her face covering her purple cheek with the spray paint. I don't look like you so I have to wear plastic skin so I don't get experimented on or kidnap.

Kidnap? Johnny says. Before Asha could answer Cid came floating into the room.

Asha and Matt I have news. Cid says.

Spill it! Matt orders.

I have scanned the room and everyone in it. Cid says. Everyone is healthy and in great shape.

Good to hear. Asha says.

But I am worried about the two new alien life form on the ship. He says. Asha stops spraying and looks at him.

CID we been over this, twins are not aliens!

What? The twins ask.

I'm sorry, on Celesta we don't get twins. Matt says.

I was referring to the Mithra and male Lilium. CID says making everyone go quiet.

Mithra and male Lilium? Asha asks. She then looks at matt who looks at CID.

Point them out! Matt orders. CID blinks then floats to Scarlet.

Mithra!

He then flies to Johnny.

Lilium. He says only to get push away by Johnny.

That's 3/4th Lilium to you! Johnny says.

Your aliens!? Shaundi shouts in fear.

Yea! The original Saints were all aliens! Scarlet says. When Johnny and I started up the saints again we decided that we should just have humans join. We wouldn't want a repeat of the old saints.

So all this time, you weren't even from our planet! Pierce says.

No! Both Johnny and Scarlet says.

What is a Mithra? Kinzie asks.

We are special kinds of human that live on one of Jupiter's moons. Scarlet says. We have the ability to make earth quakes, move things with our minds, run fast, jump high, freeze things or melt them, create a fire wall around use and change our gender!

Oh my god I was fucking a Mithra. Matt mutters to himself. CID stares at Johnny then looks back at Asha.

From my calculations, it would seem that you are not the only living Lilium in the universe Asha. Cid says.

I can see that CID. Asha says.

Since we have one male and one female Lilium it means the Lilium species might not die after all. CID says causing Asha to drop her can.

* * *

Kikkie: can't believe you said that CID

CID:...

Matt: plz R&R and no bad comments


	7. Chapter 7

Previously….

From my calculations, it would seem that you are not the only living Lilium in the universe Asha. Cid says.

I can see that CID. Asha says.

This means the Lilium species might not die after all. CID says causing Asha to drop her can.

And so it continues…

The saints were talking over about their plains on defeating Matt uncle in the control room.

So what do we do know? Scarlet asks.

We keep heading home! Then I'll kill my uncle! Matt says in anger.

What about the Dark Purveyors? Asha asks.

We kill them too! Their zombies Asha! We kill them then we-Matt was interrupted when a Vicky ship hit the La Muse.

Is that a fucking boat!? Shaundi asks.

It's Vikke! Asha says. Another Dark Purveyors!

There is a fucking ship in the middle of fucking space! Shaundi says as she watches the ship fly to a blue shiny planet. Where is it going?

To Crimon. A thunder Planet. Asha answers.

Well that's where-NO! Asha interrupts Matt.

The La Muse won't be able to land on that planet without getting destroyed. Asha tells him.

But we can't let Vikke get away! Matt says.

Then I'll go after him. Asha says. The La muse has a radio Pod that will fly me to that planet in one piece.

Are you sure you can handle him alone? Matt asks. CID floats next to him.

If Asha and Johnny were to go after Vikke we would be able to meet on the planet Callio just in time before going back home.

Did you say Johnny? Asha asks.

You and Johnny are both are Liliums. Both of you have the strength and the speed to defeat Vikke without Matt magical abilities. CID says.

But….…Johnny? Asha whispers.

I'll go! Johnny says.

Good! CID says. This will give you time to get to know you mate.

Oh, no-no-no-no-no **FUCK NO**! Asha shouts. I rather have the La Muse get strike by lightning then to be his mate!

Asha you're going with Johnny to kill Vikke! Matt orders.

Yes your highness. She says with a bow. She grabs Johnny by his collar and drags him to the pod. Once the two were in space and floating to the planet Matt turns to CID.

You sure they will be okay? Matt asks. Asha seems really tense about going somewhere with Johnny.

They should be….for 2-4 days. CID answers as he floats away.

2-4 days? Kiki asks. What do you mean by that?

2-4 till Asha plastic skin comes off. After that Johnny will get a sniff of her **heat** **then** **mate with her**. CID tells her making everyone in the room look at him with widen eyes.

CID, did you just make me send my best friend to get raped? Matt asks.

Not rape. Save her species. CID says.

**CID I'm going to kill you**. Matt says as he pulls out his chainsaw.

( Asha and Johnny )

Asha and Johnny trip to Crimon wasn't a smooth one. The minute they enter Crimon orbit their Pod was struck by lightning forcing them to land in water then they were electrified with 15 bolts of electricity through their bodies. By the time they reach land they were puffing out cloud of smoke from their mouth.

Your flying sucks balls! Johnny says as he coughs up smoke.

I'm an excellent pilot! Asha says as she points to Vikke ship. Come on Johnny! The quicker we get there the quicker I can kill Vikke and finish putting on more skin.

Ew! Johnny says.

( Matt and the Saints )

Scarlet and Shaundi were holding Matt down from destroying CID. Kinzie was holding his Chainsaw While CID was sticking to the corner of the room to avoid matt.

I'll kill you float piece of shit! Matt shouts at the floating drone.

I am simple just listening to my program, your highness. CID says.

Your program will propyl get Asha killed! Or worse! Matt says. **AND WILL YOU LET ME GO!?**

When you calm the fuck down! Scarlet says. Matt stops struggling for a few minutes. The two women then let him go.

You better pray that you're never in my reach drone! Matt says before he leaves the room.

What's his problem? Kinzie asks.

He is worried about Asha. CID answers. The two have known each other for a very long time. Asha would propyl be considered his only friend in the world.

Why is that? Shaundi asks.

_When the disease started to kill of the male race Matt mother lock him away in the castle so that he would not get sick. The other person in the castle around his age was Asha. One day Asha and Matt were taken by a cult leader for the sex slave trade. Asha was able to fight them off but was knock into a river. Liliums cannot swim nor could Matt at the time but he jump in to save Asha. Even though he was just a child and had little skill of swimming he was able to keep her head above the water long enough till they were rescued. From that point on Asha swore to be Matt guardian till the day he became_ _King_. CID says.

Is that why they are so close? Scarlet asks.

Yes. CID says.

Huh…sounds like real friendship. Scarlet says.

( Johnny and Asha )

Both Asha and Johnny were almost to Vikke ship till Asha notice something in the corner of her eye. She then runs towards two wrapped in red ribbon box's that look like presents. Asha walks to them.

Why are we stopping? Johnny asks as he looks over Asha shoulder to see what she was looking at.

Presents! Asha says as she rips open one of the two boxes she found. A motorcycle! She squeals. In her hand was a small black box.

It's a cube Asha. Johnny says. Asha throws the cube on the floor. It starts to blink a light shade grey before a bright light blinds them both. When Johnny regains his sight he saw a black with purple strip Dual-sport motorcycle.

Told you! Asha says. She was about to get on but Johnny pushes her to the side.

I'll drive! He tells her as he gets on. Asha hopes on the back seat.

Men! She mutters. Johnny then drives to the Viking ship. On the way they ran into destroyed building and ruined homes.

Where is everybody? Johnny asks.

Their propyl evacuating the planet because of the Dark Purveyor. Asha says. Those guys are bad news!

Hey, Matt said he killed all of them before. Is that true? Johnny asks.

Yes! When he was thirteen. This was around the time he couldn't control his powers or emotions. He went on a killing rampage and killed all the Dark Purveyors. After that he forced himself to learn how to control himself.

Killing rampage? What triggered that? Johnny asks.

His mother being killed in front of him. Asha answers. After that he just….died inside. After that moment I never saw the old Matt again.

Kinda sucks!

I know but- JOHNNY THE SHIP! Asha shouts. She points to her left side where the ship has landed. Johnny turns the bike over there and starts driving towards the ship. When they were near it they got off the bike and climb to the Deck of the ship. When the got there they were hit with a strong but of lightning. Above them was a zombie Viking looking man playing drums.

Hello Vikke! Asha says.

Ashe! I haven't seen your disgusting face in years! Vikkie shouts at her.

Same for you, sweetie. She says.

You've got a lot of gall settin' foot on me ship, stelpa. Vikke says as he jumps down from his drum set. He stomps on the floor making the ship move in an uncontrollable way.

"I'm gonna use your face to make a hat and use your spine as a backscratcher!" he shouts as he charges at Asha only to be shot in the face by Johnny.

You need to work on your on manners pal! Johnny says. Vikke makes a grunt sound as he pulls the bullet out of his head. His attention goes back to Asha. Asha was staring at the giant spike right under his floating drum set, that moment she got an idea. She gives Johnny a nudge of her head to where the spike was then to Vikke. Johnny got the hint.

"Alright, boys! Yumil, let's cut this bitch into bite-sized chum!" he shouts only to have Asha fly kick him underneath his drum set.

You're very loud for a Viking! She says.

"We are vikings, short and stout. We like to drink and fuck, fuck, fuck!" he shouts.

Well at least we have something in common. Asha says as she watches Johnny releasing the Spike on to Vikke. The spike impales his stomach, keeping him down. Asha jumps on top of the broken part of the spike.

"Impossible! I can't be beaten by a little girl! I'm a warrior!"' he shouts as he struggles but couldn't get up because he was stuck. Asha smiles as she stares down at him.

I'll make your pain go away if you answer me a couple a questions! She says.

BURN IN HELL YOU LILIUM WHORE! Vikke shouts. Johnny shots him in the head.

Johnny! What the hell!? Asha asks.

He was annoying me! Johnny says. Asha jumps down from the spike and watches Vikke body fade to ashes like zed did. Before she could even complain to Johnny about his stupid move the ship started to shake uncontrollable. The lines of the ship started to have a white light glow from inside the ship.

Oh no! It's going to teleport, get off the ship! Asha shouts. She ran to the edge of the ship and jumps over the rail.

Are fuck serious right-Johnny was interrupted by a loud crack noise coming from the ship. **Fuck this shit!** Johnny says before leaping over the rail. He fall was a short one because he fell into another ship right on top of Asha.

Oh my god your heavy! She says as she pushes him off her. Asha quickly gets to her feet and looks at her surroundings.

I wonder what ship we fell into? Asha asks herself only to get a response of a 14 years old brown head girl poking her Asha head with a rifle.

Get the fuck on the floor! The girl orders the two. Johnny and Asha get on their knees with their hands behind their head. The girl scratches her noise as she watches them with her gun pointing to Asha head. The ship they were on started to move at a fast paste before it stops.

Can I move? Asha asks the little girl.

Not if you want the walls to be painted with your brains. The little girl says. She looks over to Johnny and gasps.

JOHNNY GAT! The preteen sequels. GANGSTA IN SPACE! Oh my god you on my ship, too!

I have a feeling she knows you. Asha says. Can we get up now?

Okay, but any funny business and you'll be feeling lead. That goes for you too Johnny. The girl says as she lowers her gun down a little. Both Johnny and Asha get to their feet.

Follow me. The girl says. The two follow her into an elevator that lead to the high deck where another little girl was sitting and holding a gun in her hand. When she saw the two adults she jump out of her seat and pointed her gun only to have the preteen stop her.

Calm down, their fine. The preteen says making the little girl fall back into her seat, she then forces Johnny and Asha to sit down on a couch nearby by. When they were seated the girl sits next to the scared child and sets her gun on the floor.

So what are your names? Asha asks the two girls. The brown haired girl stared at Asha for a couple of seconds then decide to answer:

I'm Ellie and over her is Clementine. Ellie says.

Nice to meet you. Clementine says.

Same to you. Johnny says making Clementine crack a smile.

What happen to this planet? Asha asks.

Celastian soldiers came and started to fuck things up for us! Kidnap people, blow up building, releasing zombies, the whole 9 yards! Ellie says.

Fuck me…Johnny says.

I see….oh I'm Asha and this is my friend Johnny. Asha says as she points to Johnny.

Umm…miss Asha. Clementine speaks with a low voice. Your nose it falling off.

* * *

Kikkie: chapter done!plus i have some more new characters from other games!

Matt: i luv the walking dead series!

Kikkie: me too!

Kinzie: me three!

Asha: plz R&R and no bad comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously….

Fuck me…Johnny says.

I see….oh I'm Asha and this is my friend Johnny. Asha says as she points to Johnny.

Umm…miss Asha. Clementine speaks with a low voice. Your nose it falling off.

And so it continues…..

Asha was in the bathroom of Ellie ship trying to her put fake nose back on over her real nose but her efforts didn't work. Asha called a quits and walk out of the bathroom with a purple nose which made Clementine giggle. Asha just blushed and covered her face with her right hand as she walks to the deck to meet up with the others.

What are you? Ellie asks.

A Lilium. Asha answered.

Funny joke, but seriously what are you? Ellie says.

A Lilium child! I am a Lilium! The only Lilium in the universe. Asha says.

Correction, only female Lilium in the universe. Johnny says.

What do you mean? Ellie asks.

You're looking at another Lilium! Johnny says. Well a 1/4th is human but you get the idea.

Oh, are you a couple? Clementine asks.

No! Just friends! Asha says.

Changing the subject! Ellie says. We need to find out where those monsters took all the people. Then find who is responsible for this and put a bullet through their head!

Agreed! Johnny says.

Um…Ellie…Clementine says in a low voice.

Yes? Ellie responded.

I'm hungry.

( Matt pov )

Matt was sitting at a small round table with Scarlet and Pierce playing gold fish to kill time. CID was flying the ship while Kinzie taught Shaundi and the twins how to hack into alien computers. Pierce was about to win but the ship phone rang making Matt quit the game and answer the phone.

Hello? Matt asks.

Hello matt! It was Asha voice on the other line.

Asha! You're okay! Matt says.

Why wouldn't I be? She says.

Because….nevermind! Matt says trying to change the subject. Are you still on Crimon?

No, were on a small rock planet a couple of miles away from Crimon. She says. Our new company had to eat.

New companies?

Look matt we need to make this chat quick so I'm only going to tell you the important stuff right now. Celestian soldiers going to planets and kidnaping people. Then they send our old friend to either blow it up or conquer it. But here the catch, the people their kidnapping are big deals as in hired guns, special transportation, people who are known for their magic skills and even rare breeds of Aliens. As one of my new companies said.

What, why?

I don't know but I have feeling you and I are on that list.

Shit….

Look, I found out where the third Dark Purveyor is going. She is going to Mycolen. Sadly I'm too far away to reach her in time to stop her from kidnaping her targets but you're not.

Mycolen a week away! Don't worry Asha we got this!

Before you go!

Yes?

I need you to look up a girl for me. Her name is Ellie and she works alongside a man named Joel.

Okay but why.

Her name sound familiar, I have to go. Oh, tell the Saints that Johnny okay. Bye! Asha hangs up the phone. Matt puts the phone on the handle and walks over to his girlfriend.

Who was that? Scarlet asks.

Asha! Oh by the way Johnny okay. Matt says.

Good to hear. So what do we do now? Pierce asks.

We're going to a planet called Mycolen to destroy another Dark Purveyor. Matt says.

Oh….oh fuck that shit! Pierce says.

Fine, you can stay in the ship but I have to go and kill the demi-god person….thing! Matt says.

( Asha )

How's your burger Clementine? Asha asks.

Delicious! Clementine says.

Good! If you want I could get you ice cream when you're done. Asha says.

No, we need to leave. Ellie says.

What's your hurry? Asha asks.

The 6 guys by the corner of the restaurant that have been staring at us since we got in here. Ellie says as she eats her meal. Asha looks at the group of men that was staring at them.

I see. Check please! Asha says. When the check came by Asha and Ellie pay it off and quickly got out of their seats. When the four of them were outside of the restaurant the first thing they notice was their ship was gone.

Oh fuck me! Ellie shouts.

Glad to! A man from behind them says. All four of them turn around to see the group of men from the restaurant staring at them.

Who the fuck are you people! Ellie asks.

Collectors. One of the men said. Both Asha and Ellie look at them in horror.

What are Collectors? Clementine asks.

Bad people. Johnny says.

Why are you here!? Ellie asks.

To Collect pretty girls and just so happens that **your **name is the first on our list, Miss Ellie Williams (Ellie has a last name in the Japanese manual). Another man says.

Fuck you all! Ellie shouts.

It's actually going to be the reverse. GET THEM! One of the men orders the others. Five men charge at them.

( Matt after 6 days)

CRIMON! CID shouts as they approach an orange Planet.

Finally! Scarlet says as she gets up from her seat. Let's kick some Zombie ass! Scarlet, Matt, Pierce, Kiki, Josh and Shaundi make their way to the transporting pods. Before Scarlet gets into hers CID stops her.

Miss Scarlet, may I ask you something. CID says.

Uh…sure! Scarlet says.

Do not let Zombie blood fall on matt face. CID says.

Uh….sure! No problem CID. She says before hoping into the pod.

( Crimon )

The Saints landing was not an easy one since Crimon is known for its solid clouds. Too bad Scarlet didn't know about that because she hit a cloud which caused them to fall hard on a concrete ground. Lucky no one was hurt. The minute they got out of the pod they were attack by hordes of zombies. Sadly for the zombies though the Saints were psychopaths. Zombies were nothing to them. They were having tons of fun till a Bus came out of nowhere and ran them over a hill. Lucky they survived but fell into a buddle of dead Zombie blood. Now they were all covered in blood.

My ass! Scarlet says as she rubs her behind. I think I got raped by my gun!

Ew! Shaundi says as she wipes zombie blood off her eyes.

Kiki rolls her eyes. Didn't need to know that Boss!

What's wrong with matt? Josh asks.

Matt was staring at the sky with a blank face. He closes his eyes as he touches his forehead in pain. He then starts to walk away from the group to the water stream nearby. He bends over the water and begins to clean his face of the red liquids. Scarlet sits next to him.

Matt? Are you okay? She asks. Matt stops washing his face and looks at her.

I'm fine. He tells her, he then looks up to a bus driving near them. Is that Johnny? Scarlet looks up at the bus and sees Johnny driving it.

Johnny! Scarlet yells but her voice does not get to him.

He didn't hear me! She says.

Then we hunt him down! Matt says. he pulls out his chainsaw. **I got an idea**! Matt says before he pushes a red button on his chainsaw. It then transforms into an 8 seat vehicle.

**CHAINSAW DASH!** He shouts as he hopes on to the abnormal looking vehicle. Everyone just stares before getting into a seat. Matt the starts his vehicle after the bus.

( bus )

It was a long bloody trip but they were finally able to find **AND** stop the bus that Johnny was driving. It was difficult at first because every single time they thought they cornered him he seems to have been able to find another route. It took a while but they finally reach him.

Johnny! Scarlet shouts as she hopes out of her seat and runs into the bus. Everyone else followed.

Hey! Johnny says. Sorry about hitting you guys. This bus is fuck up but I fix it! Johnny starts the bus up and starts driving. Everyone sits down and relaxes except for Shaundi who was just staring at Johnny.

Johnny how did you fix the bus? Shaundi asks but Johnny didn't respond. Instead he started to hum a tone.

You had to take your car to a garage once because you didn't know that cars needed oil! Shaundi shouts making Scarlet and Pierce remember that day.

Johnny where are we heading and where is Asha? Matt asks. Johnny humming turns to laughter as the sky starts to turn black.

We're headed towards...your grave! Johnny says before the whole bus is covered in darkness. The Saints then fell down a dark portal till they landed on spinning buses with butterflies flying around them.

Where the hell are we!? Shaundi shouts.

Mariska mind! Matt shouts. He points to a hippy looking woman as she appeared out of thin air.

Ah, Matt. And The Saints. She says in a very calm vice. Let's travel to the land beyond the Doors of Perception. Step outside the boundaries of your mind, lose yourself in the eternal collective unconscious...and rot.

Hey lady! Scarlet shouts. Why don't you wear some deodorant something, because to honest, YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT!

Mariska giggles at Scarlet remark. This one was just as insolent. Mariska points to two sleeping figures on the roof that was sleeping on the chandler. It was Asha and Johnny!

ASHA! Matt shouts.

JOHNNY! Scarlet shouts.

Now, open your heart, and let my music guide you...into the world of everlasting peace...and rot. And Hell! Mariska says before sticking middle finger at them, only to have it blown off by one of Scarlet flames.

The hell!? Shaundi asks in shock.

What!? Scarlet asks. I'm a Mithra! Scarlet then starts throws fire and ice balls at Mariska. It wasn't till long till Mariska was in Matt chainsaw ranch. He then slices her in half by her side only for her to recreate herself.

Shit! Viola says.

_Hear the thunder and rage of the people, piss on the graves of the fallen warriors, and pray your soul rot away_. Mariska says as she stares into Matt eyes.

_A trillion butterflies dance, engulfing the world, their fluttering wings eating away at our souls_. Matt says. Mariska smiles at him as a red tear falls down her face.

You're not going to fight me are you? Matt asks her.

_Time is always cruel, iron is always cold, flames always burn_. Mariska tells him. her cold hands touch his warm cheek.

Please don't make me do this. Matt asks her.

_Close your eyes sweet, believe in all that I am, and let the corruption seep up from the base of your heart to set you free._ She says. Matt nods his head and Chainsaw half way through her shoulder but not killing her. The world that they were in vanished and turned into the planet Crimon surrounding. Scarlet saw Matt holding a dying Mariska.

I'm so sorry….Matt says as he hold the hippy close to him. It's my fault your like this….I'm so sorry…Matt cries as he holds her.

Mariska smiles at him. _A trillion butterflies dance, engulfing the world, their fluttering wings eating away at our souls and yet I still see yours pure as ever._ She says. She goes into her pocket and pulls out a black book.

This book has info on your friends where abouts. The Collectors has them. Mariska starts to turn into ashe.

Matt tears fall on her face as she fades. Mariska….

Heavy... Peace out. WAY out! Mariska says before fading away.

* * *

**Kikkie:...um...**

**Matt: ...**

**Scarlet:...**

**Kikkie: Plz R&R and No bad comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously…

_A trillion butterflies dance, engulfing the world, their fluttering wings eating away at our souls and yet I still see yours pure as ever._

And so it continues…

Matt was explaining to CID about their next destination and what has happen to Asha and Johnny. While that was going on Scarlet was showing Pierce her by burning a candle in front of her. Shaundi was playing with Matt chainsaw and Kinzie was studying the book mariska gave them.

Why can't we go CID!? Matt asks.

Because the Cube is not a place for young boys like you. CID answers. Matt was about to retort but Scarlet interrupts him.

What is the Cube? She asks.

A man-made planet. Matt answers. It was originally created to hold the little male population from the disease that was going around but when it was done my mother had already gotten rid of it. she then sold the Cube to a man named Riccardo, a scientist, who said he was going to use the planet for researching unknown foods thought out the galaxy.

What happened? Kinzie asks.

Turns out he was into human trafficking. A couple of years later the Cube turned into the **WORST** place to be in! Everything is legal there!

What's so bad about it then? Shaundi asks in a sarcastic voice that made Matt a little angry.

It means if I kidnaped a little five year girl and got her to the cube before that planet realizes where she is, I can sell her to a bunch of horny pig like men who will rape her until she is a brainless sex slave and I would not get into trouble. In fact I could send her poor parents a video of her rape and nothing will happen to me! That's how bad that place is! **THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT ASHA THERE!** Matt says, he then turns to CID.

We are going to the Cube, and if you DARE go against me I will personally not only destroy your body, I will take your memory chip and shove it down an orgies Blow hole! Matt shouts striking fear into CID.

Next stop, the Cube! CID says.

( Johnny )

Johnny was shirtless and cold struggling in a metal chair that was holding him down by chains. He was in a dark room with dim lighting and blood everywhere. Next to him was a small table that carried different shapes of knives. Behind him was a screaming Asha having her hair washed of her black hair dye with steaming hot water. In front Johnny were two men wearing scrubs and masks was talking to each other. Johnny looks down at the floor and sees pieces of cut off skin. He also notices that Ellie or Clementine were nowhere to be seen.

Ah, you're awake! One of the scrubs says. How are you feeling Johnny Gat?

Where are the girls!? Johnny asks.

What girls? The man asks.

There were two little girls with me, where are they? Johnny asks.

Oh yes! The two little girls, well one with her buyer the other one I sold off to a strip club! He says.

You fucking assholes! Johnny shouts as he struggles to get out of the chair but his efforts are useless.

You should really calm down, I would hate for you to ruined that well-toned body right before the movie shot! He says.

Movie shot? Johnny asks. Before the man could answer Asha was being wheeled next to Johnny, when he looked at her he saw a completely different person! All her fake plastic skin and human looks was cut off reliving her real body. She had a light shade of purple flawless skin that shine in the dim lightning in the room. Her hair was the same length expects that her real hair color is white and nothing more and her eyes were as red as blood. Asha was only wearing her bra and panties because the scrubs cut her silver suit off her body so that they could keep removing her fake skin.

You look better as a Lilium than a human, Asha! The man says as he examines Asha breast that were barely being held together by her small black and red lingerie looking bra that also had on matching panties.

Go to hell you sicko! She says. The man just flicks a piece of hair off her face and leaves the room taking the others with him. Johnny and Asha were left alone in the dark damp room.

I'm cold. Asha giggles as she looks at Johnny. I see they let you keep your glasses on.

Johnny just looks at her for a second before the scrubs came back in but this time with a long tube and a few other things as well. They pushed Asha to the wall so she doesn't watch as they force feed him pills and eggs. It took three scrubs to hold him down as one struggles to open his mouth just for a second to put the mouth opener in. then they hold him down as they insert a tube down his throat and into his stomach.

( the saints )

The _La Muse_ was approaching the Cube atmosphere slowly and carefully. While CID was flying Matt was spray painting Kinzie arms green. The others were dressed up in alien clothes and were wearing fake alien parts.

So explain to me again why we have to wear these alien ears? Shaundi asks as she checks out her spray painted orange body at the mirror. She was wearing green cat eyes like contacts and was wearing big black fake nails.

Remember how Asha told you guys that there are other planets? Matt asks. Most planets species have a body shape that look a lot like human but they have different skin or different parts.

Okay, but that doesn't answer my question of why I have to dress up like this. Shaundi says.

The cube has little security in the planet. Matt says as he puts the finally touches of spray paint on Kinzie face. Because of the small security most aliens can get by but **humans **are a different story.

How come? Josh asks.

Because human girls are the highest selling product in their market. Matt says.

Why? Shaundi asks.

Their pretty and easy to kidnap. Matt answers. Plus a lot of buyers love to watch them get raped compare to other female species for some reason.

Ew! Viola says.

So what's the plan? Scarlet asks.

Plan penetration! Kinzie says. From what we have learned from Mariska book it turns out that only **sellers or collectors** can enter the Cube. We also discuss security problems in the cube. Turns out their security guards are bulletproof so breaking in and getting our friends through shooting is not the answer, **YET**.

So how are we going to get in? Scarlet asks. Matt and Kinzie smile.

Pierce is going to be our pimp! The two geeks said.

What? Pierce asks.

In the book it documentary you as a pimp! Matt says. a perfect escort for us!

Okay, some please dumb this down for me! Scarlet says.

The plan! Matt starts. Pierce pretends to be our pimp and sells us (Kinzie, Shaundi, Matt and Scarlet) to the Collectors! After we are sold off we are taken to the lobby for show and tell to their customers. We are also near the security room so Kinzie can hack into their system, find Asha and Johnny, locate them and find guns we can use also.

Then we escape. Kinzie says.

Question! Scarlet says.

Yes! Kinzie says as she points to her annoying smart ass boss.

Matt's a boy. Scarlet says.

That is a problem we already discussed. Kinzie says.

( Asha and Johnny )

ARGH! Asha screams as she bangs on the wooden metal door but nothing happens to it. She was in a hotel looking room with Johnny and so far things weren't going swell for him. Johnny was in the king size bed wrap in covers breathing heavily. The pill that the scrubs shove down his throat was making him feel horrible. He felt cold inside his body but outside he was sweating bullets.

Oh god I feel like puking! Johnny says.

You said that an hour ago and nothing came out. Asha says before giving the door another kick before realizing that it wasn't going to budge. She shrugs her shoulders and sat on the side of the bed. Johnny stares at her body and her white hair without realizing she was staring back at him.

Johnny? She starts. How come you look like that?

Like what? He asks.

A human.

It's because I'm 1/4th human. That 1 gives me a human form but not so much for my eyes though. Johnny removes he's sunglass, showing Asha his red Lilium eyes that were similar to her but different.

Oh! Asha says as she looks down to her feet. Johnny can I tell you something?

Sure.

For the first time in my life I'm scared. She scratches her head. Not because I might be turned into a mindless sperm bucket for random disgusting aliens though. It's the thought of Matt becoming king when we kill his uncle.

What do you mean? Johnny asks as he sits up on the bed. Asha turns her body over so that she was talking straight to him.

I've been alone for a very long time. Even before I came to matt world I was alone. You see I consider myself an orphan because my parents did not want me so they put me in a boarding school where ladies had to learn to be ladies and men had to learn how to be gentlemen. At some point there were these boys who enjoyed making fun of me because my parents didn't love me like theirs did. Even when I complain about them I was told that **boy will be boy or little girls are meant to be seen not heard **and they would never do anything. The bullying went on for months! Sometimes they would put purple skin eating bugs in my bed when I'm sleeping, put acid liquid in my hair during science the whole nine yards.

What happen to the boys? Johnny asks.

I killed them! Asha covers her face with her hands. I killed them with a bat because they wanted to cut my hair off. Asha removes her hands from her face and started to laugh as tears run down her cheeks.

I killed 5 boys because they wanted to cut my hair! Do you believe it! Asha was laughing as though she heard a funny joke but was crying as though she lost someone dear to her.

Johnny stares at the woman as she cries her eyes out.

Asha? Johnny says.

I killed them! My punishment was too easy! My planet punished me to the sun so that I could die….but the sun faded before it could even touch me! And my planet faded away with it, leaving me alone! Asha wipes her tears away and looks at Johnny.

Does Matt know about this? Johnny asks.

No! Asha answers. For all he knows I'm a survivor of that planet on an army ship. I wish I could tell him but I can't. So when matt becomes king I think it be best for me to resign from being his guardian. By that time he won't need me anymore because he'll beyond any force of nature.

You're a selfish person Asha. Johnny says.

You don't understand Johnny. She says. You don't understand at all. I'm a stranger in this universe….

_Like a stranger I walk alone_

_Through this cold and empty world_

_For eternity_

* * *

**Kikkie:don't know what to say for this chapter**

**Matt:...**

**Scarlet: R&R and no bad comments**


End file.
